


We're a time bomb

by Lee_Marty



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Bruce Banner-centric, Bruce Feels, Bruce Has Issues, Bruce crying, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I Broke Bruce, I am so sorry, Men Crying, Poor Bruce, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7499589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lee_Marty/pseuds/Lee_Marty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce knew it was going to happen, after all they were a time bomb. So, why did he let himself get so attached to these people. Why?</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're a time bomb

We're not a team, we're a time bomb

Bruce had ment it when he said those words a little over three years ago. He knew that the Avengers were going to blow up in everyone's face.

He just did not know how or when. 

So, until then he just faked a smile for the group, and tried to be a friend to these people. Even though he was the misfit among misfits. 

Unfortunately for Bruce, his smiles became a little less fake everyday, and he started to care about these lovable misfits. He even started to become proud to be called an Avenger. He liked (loved) these people. 

Tony and his almost manic like energy 

Steve and how to tried his best to protect his team. 

Natasha and her smile that could light up a room when not fake. 

Clint and his joking insults that never carried real any heat behind them.

Thor and the way he spoke. 

Bruce loved this group. 

That only made it harder when he heard about the 'Civil War' in Fiji. 

He when into his little hut after hearing the news and dropped to his knees, sending dust everywhere around him. 

He felt tears burn his eyes and his hand came up to scratch at them. "I told them," Bruce found himself whispering into the air. The dark walls being his only ears. "Now we have exploded."

No matter how hard Bruce tried he could not stop the few tears from escaping his eyes. 

He would never be able to go back to the Avengers. Hell there is no more Avengers. His friends were not going to be the same after this. No one ever was after a war 

Bruce knew he lost a place where he felt comfortable in after so meny years of deing alone, lost his friends that were starting to feel more like a family. He lost his family.

And with that thought, Bruce broke.


End file.
